New Expierences
by Kenn-chan
Summary: Ritsuka is a growning boy; his curiosity is only natural. It's a good thing he has a lover like Soubi to help him out.


**A/N; Oooh! Look! Its Loveless, my very first, so please be kind to me ^^ Crap, I thought my arm would fall off with this one. I had so many ideas that I had to write quickly so I could keep up with what I already had written. **

**Reviews = love and better writing.**

**Warning: under aged sexual activity, masturbation and OOC-ness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Loveless, just like I don't own Kuroshitsuji D: A sad, but true fact. If I did, they'd be so full of fluff and smutty yaoi it'd be illegal XD**

**HEY! Check out my other fics after you're done. You might find something you like, if not, give a request, I'll try my best :)**

**Please enjoy! ^^ Remember to review_**

Ritsuka was sprawled on the couch, tail swishing impatiently back and forth off the edge of the cushion. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was different. He'd had a new mysteriously strange feeling in the pit of his belly as of late.

Being as curious as any kitten, Ritsuka wondered what it was that was so different.

Evidence of his answer came the morning after. After spending the night with Soubi, he'd discovered an... _interesting_ site that worried him.

"S-soubi..."

The bustling from the kitchen paused briefly, as if to ponder if Soubi did indeed hear his name being called, before continuing the light racket with a curious reply of, "What is it, Ritsuka?"

The kitten blushed. How embarressing to inquire something so strange. Ritsuka didn't answer the blond, but instead started making new discoveries to the strange phenomenon. _How odd,_ he thought,_ its never done this before_...

The neko, with curiosity piqued, rid himself of his sleeping trousers and white boxers. Staring in confused awe, he gently slid a finger down the hard length. Oddly enough, the action sent pure, foreign pleasure through not only the organ, but also up the child's spine. With new excitement, Ritsuka continued the movement, gently gliding his index finger over his small length.

By now, Soubi had finished making breakfast and was interested in what was keeping Loveless so entertained. It hadn't been too long ago that his little _friend_ was trying to get his attention and had suddenly gone quiet.

Stepping out of the kitchen, he entered the bedroom. What he saw there was more than a little surprising. There, on Soubi's own bed, was little Ritsuka. This was not odd considering how close the couple had become. What really caught the adult's attention was the performance the younger was giving.

The blond observed carefully as Ritsuka stroked his small penis with utter pleasure and gentleness.

"What'cha doin', little one?"

Soubi smirked when the kitten jumped. A deep, embarrassed blush dusted the youth's cheeks.

"S-soubi..."

"Yes?" The adult all bu hummed.

"W-what's going on? Why's it doing this?"

Soubi's smirk softened into a caring smile upon hearing his lover's worry.

"Nothing's wrong," he chuckled. "It's perfectly normal."

"How do I make it stop?"

The adult's smile broadened into a cheerful grin. _Oh_, this is what he'd been waiting for. Soubi lowered himself to his bed. Gently grabbing his love's cock in a firm fist, he started making a slow pull-tug motion.

Loveless' ears flattened to his skull. _Oh, that feels_ good_,_ he thought.

Soubi continued to please the youngster, slowly increasing speed every time Loveless moaned or he could feel his penis twitch.

The blond leaned forward giving the neko a kiss on the corner of his mouth. That was all it took for Ritsuka to spill his seed all over his lover's hand.

Soubi smiled softly, suing the sheet to wipe off the cum. With clean hands, the adult grabbed the kitten; pulling him tightly to his chest. A pure sign of affection, dominance, and protection.

Soubi lent his head down till his lips were touching a velvety, pointed ear. With a soft, gentle voice, he whispered a quiet, "I love you." Before kissing the flickering ear and cuddling together into a peaceful nap; breakfast utterly forgotten.

**END_**

**Yay! hope it wasn't too OOC :( Reviews are nice, they make me want to write more often and better pieces. Thank you!**


End file.
